Silver Forgets His Boots
by Sniper Typhoon Hedgehog
Summary: I revised my short, nonsense story created for the reason of "why not?". Silver forgets to put on his boots one morning, and somehow doesn't realize it until much later. T for brief, mild language, extreme ignorance, and just in case. Please review.


**I've decided to just revise my second most popular story a little. Don't worry, It's still the same story.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a nice morning in the suburb forest neighborhood area. Silver had just finished his bowl of Cheerios for breakfast and watching local morning news. "Awesome!" Silver said happily while turning off the TV. "Its gonna be nice and cool today. I just wanna enjoy it before it's over." He was so excited about the nice weather, that he only remembered to put on his gloves and forgot his boots. He went outside onto his porch, sat in the rocking chair, put his bare feet on the chess table he had on the patio, and just watched the deer grazing in his yard.

"Aw, yeah." Silver said blissfully to himself. "This is the life." After a few seconds of just relaxing, a breeze started to blow. The cool breeze started to hit his bare feet. That's when he got an unusual feeling.

"Huh?" He said looking all around. "Something feels different." He wasn't used to having wind blowing on his feet, because he usually wears boots.

He started rubbing his feet together and moving his toes all around. "And I feel like I'm forgetting something." He took a few moments to see if he was forgetting anything. "I don't think I'm forgetting anything. Maybe if I just walk it off."

He stood up and began to pace back and fourth along his porch. "Now it feels even weirder." He paced for a few more seconds. "Maybe my buddies can help me figure out what's going on here." He stepped down the stairs of his porch and walked on the sun-soaked concrete path.

After a few steps, he started to feel the intense burn in his feet. "What the? Ooh, ooh, Hot! Hot! Hot! Burn! Pain! Hot!" He yelled as he continued up the street.

Some other guys who were sitting on their porch were watching Silver as he was jumping and screaming up the street. "Yep." One guy said to the other. "That's the freak I was telling you about."

Silver finally made his way to Sonic's house. When he got to Sonic's porch in the shade, he instantly started to feel relief. "You know what's weird?" Silver said to anyone (you). "The temperature is nice and cool today, but the sidewalk is freakin' hot!"

He rang the doorbell and Sonic answered. "Hey Silver." He greeted. "What's up?"

"Do you ever feel like you're forgetting something?" Silver asked him.

"Hmm." Thought Sonic. "There was that time I forgot to buy shoes for my socks, and handlebars for my bike, and eggs for my breakfast chili dogs. But I remembered all those things later. Why do you ask?"

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Confessed Silver. "Maybe I'll be like you and remember it later. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime Silver." Sonic waved goodbye as Silver left his porch. Sonic shut his door after Silver left. "I wonder why he wasn't wearing shoes." He thought to himself.

Silver continued up the street, screaming and jumping, to Shadow's house.

He stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell. Shadow answered the door, and he wasn't wearing gloves. "What brings you here Silver?" He asked.

"Do you ever feel like you're forgetting something?" As he was talking, Silver raised up his right hand as he was asking him. It came up just enough to enter Shadow's field of vision.

"Gloves!" Shadow realized happily. "That's what I'm forgetting!" He slammed the door in Silver's face.

"Well thanks for your help-ow my nose!" Silver yelled sarcastically as he rubbed his nose after Shadow's door hit him. Silver left Shadows porch and started to levitate down the street because his feet were burned.

"Hmm." Silver thought. "Is there anyone else nearby I can ask for help?" He was just about to turn into his walkway that leaded to his house when he realized a person who he could always come to for help.

"Blaze!" Silver remembered (at least he remembered SOMETHING). "She's always so helpful. She'll have the answer!"

Silver flew quickly to Blaze's house and rang the doorbell. She answered. "Hey Silver!" she happily greeted.

"Hi Blaze." He greeted back. "Do you ever feel like you're forgetting something?"

"Why? Are you forgetting something?" She asked as she was concerned.

"I think I might be." He answered, holding his head down a little.

"Well you're not wearing boots." She pointed to Silver's bare and burned feet.

Silver's face lit up. "That's what I'm forgetting!" He looked at his feet in amazement.

"Uhh, yeah." Blaze confirmed, wondering how in the world he could forget those and not realize it all morning.

Silver bent down and pulled Blaze's shoes right off her feet and stuck them on his. "How do I look?" Silver asked, striking a pose.

Blaze started laughing. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You're funny Silver, but those are mine so give them back."

"You'll have to catch me first!" Silver taunted and took off running.

"Hey!" Yelled Blaze as she began to pursue the white hedgehog. Now she was barefoot running on the hot concrete path. "Ow! Hot! Hot! Burn! Pain! Hot!"

The two guys on their porch were still watching everything. A lavender cat with no shoes on jumping, screaming, and chasing a white hedgehog with a really wacky hairdo, wearing girly shoes, and laughing hysterically. "I see freaky boy has a girlfriend now." One of them said. They continued to watch. "What's happened to our neighborhood?" The other hopelessly asked while leaning back in his chair.

That guy took his cigarette out of his mouth and threw it across the street in an attempt to burn the lavender cat's foot. It missed. "Damn!" He growled. "Stupid cigarette butt...head!"

When Silver got to his house, he quickly went inside and slammed the door and locked it before Blaze could stop him. Blaze ran into the door. "Silver!" she yelled. "Get out here-ow my nose!"

Silver opened a window on his second floor. Blaze looked up.

"You can have a pair of my boots!" Silver yelled as he dropped a pair of his boots out the window. Blaze caught them and Silver closed the window before she could say anything back.

Blaze put on Silver's boots and started to head back to her house. She was mumbling angrily under her breath. "You know," she said out loud. "Silver's boots are actually pretty comfortable." She cooled down a little bit until she got to her doorstep.

"Hey where are my-" She said out loud as she was confused. "Oh, don't tell me."

"Heh heh! Score two for Silvs!" Silver said happily to himself while holding Blaze's house keys.

The End!

* * *

**Glad you made it to the end! Tell me how it was.**

**What do you think of the idea for a sequel to this? Visit my profile page and vote yes or no, and if you're Apathy Man/Woman, there's a choice for you.  
**


End file.
